Menu Plan
Spicy Vegetable Dip Easy Rueben Sandwiches Warm German Potato Salad Creamy Banana Cheesecake We hope y'all enjoy this menu that serves 6 to 8. Appetizer -- Spicy Vegetable Dip 8 oz. cream cheese, softened 8 oz. sour cream 1 clove garlic, minced One half cup sharp cheddar cheese, grated 2 Tbsp. green onions, chopped 1 jalapeno pepper, seeded and diced One half tsp. Tabasco sauce 1 tsp. ground cumin Combine all ingredients together in a small bowl. Chill for several hours before serving. Serve with raw vegetables or crackers. The Skinny: Use light cream cheese, sour cream and cheddar cheese. Printer Friendly Version | Send this story to a friend | Back to Top Main Course -- Easy Rueben Sandwiches and Warm German Potato Salad Easy Rueben Sandwiches 12 slices rye bread 12 slices Swiss cheese 2 pounds corned beef, sliced thin 2 cup sauerkraut, drained One half cup Thousand Island dressing Butter Place 1 slice of Swiss cheese and several slices of corned beef on 6 slices of rye bread; top with desired amount of sauerkraut and Thousand Island dressing. Place remaining 6 slices of rye bread on top and butter both sides of the sandwich. Grill in skillet on each side until brown. Slice and serve. The Skinny: Use lean corned beef, low fat Swiss, fat free Thousand Island dressing and fat free non-stick spray in place of the butter. You can also substitute low fat sliced turkey breast for the corned beef. Warm German Potato Salad 3 pounds red potatoes, sliced One half pound bacon, cooked until crisp and crumbled, reserve grease 1 large onion, diced 3 Tbsp. flour One third cup vinegar 1 Tbsp. sugar 2 Tbsp. brown mustard One quarter cup water Salt and pepper to taste One quarter cup fresh parsley, chopped Boil potatoes in water until just tender, drain and set aside. After frying bacon, saute onion in the bacon grease. Remove onion from grease and add to the potatoes. Add flour to bacon grease and stir until smooth. Add vinegar, sugar, brown mustard, water and salt and pepper and simmer until mixed well. Pour this mixture over the potatoes and mix well. Stir in parsley and crumbled bacon and serve warm. The Skinny: Use low fat turkey bacon. Printer Friendly Version | Send this story to a friend | Back to Top Dessert -- Creamy Banana Cheesecake 1 graham cracker pie crust 8 oz. cream cheese, softened 1 tsp. vanilla One third cup sugar 2 cups whipped topping 2 cups bananas, sliced 1 and three quarters cup milk 1 - 3 oz. package instant banana pudding mix Combine cream cheese, vanilla and sugar and mix well. Stir in 1 cup whipped topping. Place 1 cup sliced bananas at the bottom of the piecrust. Spread cream cheese mixture over the bananas. Place remainder of bananas on top of the cream cheese mixture. Combine milk and pudding mix and stir until smooth. Add 1 cup whipped topping and mix well. Place this mixture over the bananas and chill for several hours before serving. The Skinny: Use light cream cheese, fat free whipped topping, low fat milk and your favorite sugar substitute. Printer Friendly Version | Send this story to a friend | Back to Top Grocery List 16 oz. cream cheese, softened 8 oz. sour cream 1 clove garlic One half cup sharp cheddar cheese, grated 2 Tbsp. green onions, chopped 1 jalapeno pepper, seeded and diced One half tsp. Tabasco sauce 1 tsp. ground cumin 12 slices rye bread 12 slices Swiss cheese 2 pounds corned beef, sliced thin 2 cups sauerkraut, drained One half cup Thousand Island dressing Butter 3 pounds red potatoes, sliced 1 large onion, diced One half pound bacon, cooked until crisp and crumbled reserve grease One third cup vinegar One half cup sugar 2 Tbsp. brown mustard One quarter cup fresh parsley, chopped 3 Tbsp. flour 1 graham cracker pie crust 1 tsp. vanilla 2 cups bananas, sliced 1 - 3 oz. package instant banana pudding mix 1 and three quarters cup milk 2 cups whipped topping 1 Cross + 3 Nails = 4Given ~Sylvia Contributed by: * World Recipes Y-Group Category:World Recipes